


i'm taking the dog, dumbass.

by deadbrave



Series: hbo war ditties [2]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbrave/pseuds/deadbrave
Summary: Legally Blonde AU. Nixon and Winters show up at Kathy’s house and take the dog back.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: hbo war ditties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	i'm taking the dog, dumbass.

Anyone who had been within a twenty-mile radius of the troop transports in Germany had heard that Lewis’ (ex)wife Kathy was planning on taking the house, their kid, and his dog. To survive a world war only to have everything taken from you, no matter how many mistakes one might’ve made, was practically a backhand to the face. It was a good thing that Lewis Nixon had someone like Richard Winters in his life; a steadfast, resourceful presence that had all the will in the world to make Nix happy. It was time to get Nix’s dog back. 

Dick had borrowed his dad’s car, which had taken quite some convincing, and he and Lewis headed to New Jersey, dreaded memories of war behind them and the future on the horizon. The first step was getting Lewis his dog, the second...well, they now had all the time in the world to think about what they wanted from their future. 

“You ready?” Dick turned to look at Nix, only to find the other man staring at his hands, which shook so visibly that he had to reach over and squeeze one just to get Lewis’ attention. 

“No,” Nixon sighed, lacking his usual confidence as he lifted his gaze to the house in front of them. The house that used to be his and was stolen without remorse. 

“Yes, yes you are. Go. You can do this.” Lewis finally met Dick’s gaze, nodding and inhaling sharply, attempting to regain his steel. It was a slow and vulnerable journey to the front door, during which many endings to this scenario played through his head, none of which were good. He was too focused on the script he was repeating under his breath to realize that Dick was following a slight bit behind, ready to back Nix up no matter what happened. As always, a steady, loving presence. 

Nixon took a deep breath before knocking on the door, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers. He wasn’t at all prepared to see Kathy standing there, despite that being the only thing that was for certain. At least their son didn’t answer the door. Lewis’ heart stuttered in his chest. 

“What the hell do you want? We’re eating lunch.” Kathy asked, tone sharp and bitter as he’d never heard it. Distance had soured a once loving relationship. 

“ I just thought that I--” 

“You just thought what? That you’d come here and show me what I wasn’t missing?” Kathy was practically snarling, and Nix shrunk under her gaze. Dick quickened his pace as much as he could without drawing attention to himself, brows furrowed. 

“That’s not why I came by,” Lewis tried again, though dropped his eyes to the ground, not willing entirely to stand up to someone that a part of him would always love. “I was--” 

Dick couldn’t watch anymore--he took the precious few steps forward to join the duo, crossing his arms and putting on as stern an expression as he could conjure. “Miss Kathy Nixon?” 

“Not anymore--who’s asking?” Kathy arched her brow at Dick, clearly unsure of what his presence here meant. 

“I’m Richard Winters, Mister Nixon’s attorney. I’m here to discuss the legal situation.” 

“Come again?” 

“Do you understand what... subject matter jurisdiction is?” The only option for Dick, who’d never gone to law school, was to pull random things he knew that were related to law out of his ass that he’d learned in the one basic criminal justice course he’d taken in college and hope that Kathy didn’t know a single thing about it. 

“Sure don’t,” Kathy spat, spite now directed toward Dick instead of Nix. That was a win. 

“I didn’t think so. Well, due to...habeas corpus, you and Mister Nixon had a common-law marriage, which heretofore entitles him to what is legally referred to as equitable division of the assets.” 

“Come again?” Kathy at least, for the most part, seemed confused, if not by the random legal terminology then by the rambling that Dick managed to keep up. 

“Due to the fact that you’ve retained this residence, Mister Nixon is entitled to full canine property ownership, and will be enforcing said ownership now.” 

“Huh?” Kathy looked between Nix and Dick, confusion evident in her gaze. 

“Tell her, Lewis.” 

Suddenly, Nixon regained the courage that he’d been lacking since he’d stopped leaning on booze so heavily, jaw set as he pushed past Kathy to grab the precious pup who sat behind her, tail wagging, taking him into his arms. “I’m taking the dog, dumbass.” 

Without further preamble, Lewis and Richard ran full speed toward the car, hauling ass as they pulled onto the street and sped away, cackling with the victory. “We did it, Dick. We got my dog back!” 

“You got your dog back, Lew. For good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt: https://looselipssinkshipsmeme.tumblr.com/post/634500538097172480/loose-lips-sink-ships-prompt-of-the-day-band-of


End file.
